


The Haunting of Hill House One Shots

by OLlVlACRAlN



Category: The Haunting of Hill House - Fandom
Genre: F/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLlVlACRAlN/pseuds/OLlVlACRAlN
Summary: The Haunting of Hill House One Shots. Feel free to comment suggestions for future fics!





	The Haunting of Hill House One Shots

Intimacy.

They had always been intimidate with one another. From the moment Olivia met Hugh she knew deep down he was the one for her. They fitted together like puzzle pieces, perfectly connected. Their intimacy wasn’t just sex, never had been. They were more than lust, they were love. The handholding, the forehead kisses and the cuddling was Liv’s favourites. Hugh would hold her so tight as they cuddled, she had never felt safer than she did with Hugh. He was her lifeline, the person she needed most when life felt like an uphill battle. 

As they lay together in this moment, she felt safe. His arms wrapped around her waist like a blanket of comfort and his lips grazing her forehead, pressing gentle kisses upon her pale skin. Her hands are resting upon her his heart as she watches his chest rise up and down slowly with every breath he takes. Olivia can feel Hugh’s heart beating against her palm and in this moment she feels so incredibly loved by him. As she leans to his side he holds her close once again, letting her adjust to a comfy angle but always wanting her close to him. He turns to her and smiles lovingly, just like he has done time and time again. 

“I love you so much Olivia” he whispers to her, so quietly she can barely hear it. But she does, luckily. She hears every word that comes from his handsome mouth; every joke, every moan and groan and every confession of love. 

“I love you too sweetheart, I always have and I always will” she says her words with more confidence than him. She has always done so, he’s quiet and content and never one to spoil a soft moment between the pair. But she’s different, she shouts her love for him from the rooftops, she tells strangers that she meets in the street how much her wonderful husband means to her. She talks to herself about how handsome he is and Hugh often reminds her that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But she’s not insane. She’s in love. 

As Hugh cuddled her in one more she realised that her life is perfect. She’s not rich, nor famous like most people dream of. She’s happy. She’s content. Her family are beautiful. She has her handsome Hugh, the one she always falls back on. The man she fell in love with time and time again. A love story no one could ever beat. From that love came their first born, little Steven. He was strong and handsome just like his father. His smile was identical to Olivia’s and the facial expressions he portrays were those of Hugh’s. Next was Shirley, Shirley was brave and artistic. She had a camera wherever she went by the time she was five and insisted on snapping every precious moment, from Christmas to birthdays, the Crain family had their own photographer at the ready. She captured the blessed moments that they shared together and appreciated them more than most. Her parents did nothing but encourage their aspiring artist. Then from the very same love that gave them their first two children, came the third. Theodora, Theo for short. Theo was like her mother. Identical in fact. Her dark locks laid upon her shoulders and her eyes were ones you could get lost in forever. Theo was intelligent, she knew everything. Nothing escaped little Theo. Her hands were works of wonders and her mind allowed her to see things ordinary people were excluded from. Theo wasn’t ordinary, neither was Olivia. That’s why from the moment Theo was born she was a Mommy’s girl. Always sticking by her side. The plan was always to have three children, so there would be five of them together, but after Theo came along Hugh knew Olivia wasn’t complete. He admired her love for her children and knew exactly why she wanted more. They were her angels. They were their angels. So they tried for one more, four would be a good number, even and balanced. So when the midwife turned to the Crains and told them they had been expecting not one, but two babies, Olivia and Hugh could only know that five was their number. Five angels. All together. A perfect family. Months passed and they were soon blessed with the youngest of the Crain’s, Eleanor, Nell for short and Luke. They were perfect. Their parents looked at them with such pride even strangers walking past could see how perfect the were together. So as Nellie and Luke grew up, so did Theo, Shirley and Steven. All growing into their own independent people. All sharing traits of their parents while at the same time being unique in their own way.

Olivia is reminded often that it is the intimacy she shares with her beloved Hugh that granted them with such beautiful children. This is why she adores the intimacy. She feels safe with Hugh. She feels like she can do no wrong. She feels like their actions together have made the world a better place. Because that’s what the world was to Olivia once her children came along, a better place. After all, what’s a world without her babies? Nothing. Her world is perfect, and intimacy to thank for it.


End file.
